


Failed Seduction

by desert_neon (sproutgirl)



Series: Indulgence [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sproutgirl/pseuds/desert_neon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint has a workplace fantasy. Phil is not cooperating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failed Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [prompt list](http://desert-neon.tumblr.com/post/81753304099/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you-a).
> 
> Ralkana asked for number 11: _trying to turn the other on_.
> 
> **Warning:** There is a discussion of bareback sex, but between a committed couple. Also, it doesn't actually happen.

“We’re at work, Clint.”

“Pfft.” Clint dismissed Phil’s concern easily. “So what? I know for a fact you’ve had all surveillance devices deactivated in here. And you sweep for new ones twice a day.” He settled himself on the corner of Phil’s desk and leaned in seductively. “Come on, sir. I know you want to drape me across your desk and fuck me.”

Phil actually rolled his eyes. Clint was putting on his best sex-filled tone, his most come-hither expression, and Phil _rolled his eyes_? “Not everything is about what you can get away with, Barton. Sometimes the rules are actually important. Sometimes it’s the mere principle of the thing.”

“And sometimes you just have to say ‘fuck the rules,’” Clint countered. “And then fuck your incredibly sexy and willing boyfriend.”

“Who also happens to be my subordinate and was right there with me for the most awkward HR discussion in the history of the world. This isn’t a line I’m going to cross, Clint.”

“Come on,” Clint tried, knowing he was dangerously close to begging. “Please? You can even go bare. Wouldn’t that be hot, sir?” he asked, slinking down to land liquidly in Phil’s lap. “To know I’m walking around HQ with your come dripping down my thighs?”

The look Phil gave him was completely unimpressed, and Clint spared a moment to admire the man’s self-control. “In point of fact, it would be very hot. Most fantasies are. But this one will have to remain just that, I’m afraid. A fantasy.” And with that, Phil actually scooped Clint out of his lap and set him on his feet, getting to his own as well. 

Which was probably for the best, because a knock sounded and the office door began to open, meaning it was either Fury or Hill, or possibly Sitwell. Clint took a few hasty steps back, getting himself on the right side of the desk for Phil’s sake.

“Coulson,” Hill said as she stepped into the room. “Agent Barton, I wasn’t aware you’d be joining us.”

“Barton was just leaving. As I was saying, Agent Barton,” Phil continued as he escorted Clint to the door. “Sometimes people have appointments they can’t miss. But I’ll consider your proposal later, if that helps.”

Clint paused in the doorway, a shit-eating grin on his face. “Later, huh?”

“Later,” Phil agreed, a grin finally tugging at the corners of his mouth and eyes. “In the privacy of my own home.”

Considering that Phil’s home was Clint’s home too, Clint suddenly felt a lot better about the day’s prospects. He gave a jaunty, insouciant salute and said, “Yes, sir. Have a good meeting, sir.”

Phil nodded, but gave it a flirtatious tilt and a coy smile, then closed the door in Clint’s face. Clint heard the lock engage, and he laughed as he stepped away to head to the range.


End file.
